The Disappearing Dragon
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Lucy wakes up one day to find that Natsu has vanished from the world & from the minds of their friends. How will she find him again & what will she discover about her own feeling s about him along the way? Rated T for later chapters. I own nothing from Fairy Tail, that is all Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1: Who's Natsu?

The day it happened seemed to be like any other day, at least at the start. Magnolia was sunny and bright, the light streamed through the curtains and across Lucy Heartfilia's face, bathing her in the warmth of the morning & the sound of songbirds outside. As always, this peace and tranquility was shattered by the loud calls of a certain blue exceed.

"LUUUCCYYY! LUUUCCCYYY, wake up!"

Lucy squeezed her eyes tighter, feeling her teeth grind together in annoyance. Happy didn't get the hint. Instead he flew so close to her face that she could feel his whiskers tickle her nose, making her giggle and then sneeze.

"You're up," He cheered.

Lucy ran a hand across her face as she groaned. She felt well rested, but was very warm. Her face was covered in sweat. Had she had a nightmare? Not that she could think of. Perhaps she was warmed more by the sun then she realized?

"LLLUUSSSHHHEEEE" Happy whined again, breaking her train of thought.

"I'm up, I'm up," Lucy snapped standing up to prove what she said was true. Stretching, she glanced around the apartment. Suddenly she realized why she had woken up so sweaty. Her apartment was a million degrees. It felt like being inside Natsu's fire. In fact, last time her apartment had been this warm it was because a spider had startled Natsu & Happy. In response, Natsu had unleashed some of his dragon roar on it, nearly taking out a whole half of her kitchen. Now that she thought about it, Natsu was being very quiet this morning. Oh Mavis!

Expecting the worst, Lucy rushed to the kitchen already fuming, "Natsu, so help me if you ruin another part of my apartment I'll kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again!"

She glared around the kitchen. It was neat & tidy, not a scorch mark or salmon haired boy to be seen anywhere. Of course, that didn't means he wasn't here and making trouble! Spinning around she rushed to the bathroom, expecting to see him testing out all of her lotions and making a mess on the floor. Then, he'd whine and complain to take an hour long bathe to get all the scents away from his sensitive nose!

The bathroom was also empty and, if you asked her, suspiciously unscented and quiet. Still, if Happy was here than the pink menace had to be close by!

She rushed back to her bedroom. Lucy checked the bed. Perhaps he was snuggling sound asleep, like he often did whenever he please without invitation. No matter how many Lucy kicks she gave him, he just kept up his invasive habits! Not finding him there, she rushed to her closet.

Perhaps he'd be there teasing her about her choice of underwear. Anything to get her to blush. She felt the pink appearing on her cheeks as she threw open the doors. But only her clothes met her there, looking as pristine as when she had hung them. Lucy was surprised to feel a tinge of disappointment. After all, she should be elated that Natsu wasn't destroying all of her nice things. Still, for him to be missing entirely didn't fill her with joy. He was her partner & best friend & she was never lonely when he was around. She even secretly admitted to her mother that she sort of liked his cuddling habits on cold and rainy nights, though she would never have the nerve to say it to his face.

Stumped, she turned to Happy who was sitting on her bed, a fish in his paws as he watched her frantic search for the last ten minutes.

"Alright," she told him. "I give up. Where is Natsu?"

Happy merely turned his head to the side and gave her a strange puzzled look as he replied (without any of the usual teasing or joking tone), "Who is Natsu?"

_**It's a short start, but don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2: Natsu's scarf

"I'm the victim of an elaborate prank," Lucy told no one in particular, as she let her head fall onto the bar with a thump for the third time today.

The first thump came courtesy of Gray. After pestering Happy for almost an hour to get him to confess that he knew who Natsu Dragneel was, she had determinedly dragged him to the guildhall, sure to find some witnesses to the existence of the pink haired man in question. She had kicked open the door and confidently walked through, scanning for a reliable source. Ha! Gray Fullbuster, already half-way naked, as he casual drank his tea. He'd be a good start! Juvia sat next to him chatting as she gazied longingly at her love. Lucy had strode over, holding Happy by the ear, ignoring his complaints.

"Hi Gray, Hi Juvia!"

"Hey Lucy, What's up?"

"Love rival," muttered Juvia darkly.

"I'm not your love ri- never mind," Lucy said shaking her head quickly. She had to focus. "Gray, have you seen Natsu at all today, Happy here is pretending not to know where he is and I think you and I both know the longer he's gone the more trouble he's likely to be in."

Gray squinted his eyes at her, scanning her face. "Who?"

"Oh, not you too," Lucy sighed running a hand across her face. She sat down, making Juvia's face contort into one of suspicion. Meanwhile, Happy looked overjoyed (since she released his ear, allowing him to fly away). "Natsu, you know. He's about this tall, fire dragon slayer, fights you almost every waking moment of every waking day. Just earlier this week you fought him because he said that your so ugly, your face makes onions cry and that thinking of you reminded him to take out the trash."

Gray jumped, almost knocking Juvia off the stool and certainly knocking his tea to the floor, where the cup shattered.

"Who said what about me," he roared.

"Natsu said it to you," Lucy said, not even surprised by this reaction since it was almost identical to the one Natsu had received. "And then you said at least you weren't as stupid as him because if his brain was dynamite, there wouldn't be enough to blow his hat off." Lucy remembered because it had been a very funny comeback and she had almost giggled, but Natsu had given her a quick unidentifiable look. She couldn't place it's meaning, but she felt she had to bite back her laughter. "And then Natsu said 'Hold still. I'm trying to imagine you with personality.' Then you tried to hit him with an ice hammer."

Lucy remembered that line because it had been too much and she really had exploded with laughter. Natsu had been so pleased with himself that he almost didn't dodge the ice hammer at all. It wasn't often that Natsu & Gray's fight had any wit.

"Who the hell is this Natsu," Gray yelled staring around the guildhall. "I'll beat him so bad he won't even remember his own name!"

And then Gray stalked off, somehow now missing his pants. _Thump!_

The second thump came courtesy of Gajeel & Levy. After Gray left (Juvia following with his pants and shirt in hand), Lucy had let her forehead hit the table and hadn't lifted it until she heard her name being called by her best friend. She waved Levy over, noting that Gajeel followed as nonchalantly as he could muster behind. Lucy couldn't help but smirk deviously, after all, the two had been spending an awful amount of time together and no matter how nonchalant he tried to look, Gajeel had dancing eyes whenever he laid them on the Blue haired script mage.

"Hi Levy, hi Gajeel! Gee, Levy, you and Gajeel are sure together a lot these days," Lucy teased. Levy blushed slightly at her friend's teasing. It felt nice since Levy so often teased Lucy about Natsu and her maybe, teeny-tiny barely there crush on him. At least, that's the story Lucy was sticking to.

"What's it to you, Bunny Girl," Gajeel asked.

Lucy looked at them innocently, "Nothing to me, just noticing. Say, have either of you seen Natsu around? Maybe you've smelled something burning recently I should know about?"

Lucy didn't like the look of confusion that came over Levy & Gajeel's faces, so before they asked she reiterated. "Natsu, you know, the pink haired dragon slayer who you grew up with?"

"You're losing it, Bunny Girl," Gajeel chuckled. "The only Dragon slayers in this guild are me, Laxus, & Wendy."

"You fought him when you were still in Phantom Lord," Lucy said desperately.

"Never fought a dragon slayer, sorry," Gajeel shrugged. _Thump_ went Lucy's head.

"Lu-chan," Levy's voice asked concerned. Lucy peeked at her friend's concerned look. Levy really seemed to be sincere and... maybe a tad concerned for Lucy's sanity? Before Levy could say anything else, Lucy let off a nervous laugh and waved her hands.

"Okay, okay. Well, I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone. I think I'll get a milkshake at the bar!"

She plopped down next to Erza & Cana, both glanced at Lucy as she sighed, trying to catch Mira's eye.

"Everything alright, Lucy," Erza asked. "You're not still tired for yesterday's mission are you?"

Erza! Surely Erza wouldn't be part of this joke. Lucy turned triumphantly to the scarlet haired mage. "Erza," she declared, "Have you seen Natsu?"

"Natsu," Erza repeated. "Who is Natsu?"

Lucy nearly fell out of her chair from exasperation.

"Is this a new boyfriend you've been hiding from us, Lucy," Cana asked, winking at her. "Tell us about him."

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Lucy snapped, a flush touching her cheeks despite herself. "You've both know him since you were kids. You grew up with him. He always fights with Gray and almost destroys the guild. He's always rushing into trouble and never thinks of a plan. He'd do anything for his Nakama, even sacrifice his own life, even if no one wanted him to do that. He's always trying make people smile when their sad. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"He sounds like a troublemaker," said Erza.

"He sounds like a catch," Cana countered. "How's he in bed?"

Lucy felt her face get even more red. "You're really saying you don't know him," she sighed, choosing to ignore Cana's probing.

"Don't dodge the question, Lucy," Cana slurred. "Give us some dirty details!"

Instead Lucy let out a noise of aggravation and told no one in particular, "I'm the victim of an elaborate prank," as she let her head fall onto the bar with a _THUMP_ for the third time. She remained like this in thought. She knew Happy and Natsu were pranksters & they loved to make her flustered. Cana was also someone who loved to make Lucy blush, so Lucy wasn't too surprised that she would be in on the joke. Even Gray would put aside his rivalry with Natsu for a bit if it meant some laughs at Lucy's expense, though he had never been so dedicated to an act before. But Erza?! Erza had never joined in on a prank with them and often was the first to tell Lucy the truth. What had they done to get her in on their joke? Lucy sighed. There was no rational way that so many close friends could forget Natsu. How could someone forget such a rambunctious loud, annoying, hot headed, privacy invading, self-sacrificing, sweet, and handsome- _WHOA, Lucy.! _She shook her head to rid herself of the last few adjectives. Surely that was a sign of the prank getting to her if she was starting to describe Natsu as sweet and handsome. Sure, she knew he was fit, anyone with eyes could see his abs, but he was her best friend and it wasn't really appropriate to think of him in another way.

"I think I'm just starting to get a little worried, that's all," Lucy assured herself. Of course, it was getting late. She was suprised he had kept up the prank so long when normally he'd be bouncing around her to take their next mission.

"Everything okay, Lucy," Mira's voice asked.

Lucy lifted her head so her chin rested on the bar. A strawberry milkshake sat in front of her. Sighing, Lucy sat up and took a sip, watching the liquid shrink rapidly. Too rapidly. Brain freeze! She slammed her eyes closed to let it pass.

"It's fine, Mira. It's just everyone wants to mess with me today and I just want to go on a mission and get some rent money."

"I'm sure it's all in good fun," Mira chirped cheerfully. "They tease because they care, besides, there are a lot of missions posted. I'm a bit surprised you want a new one already. Didn't you all just get back from a difficult one yesterday?"

Lucy took another sip, this time making sure the liquid wasn't being sucked up as quickly. Lucy glanced up at Mira to thank her, but was so surprised by what she saw that the milkshake caught in her throat and she began to cough.

"Oh dear," Mira said worriedly, hitting her back harder than Lucy thought was necessary. Coughing finally over (and perhaps a few new bruises on her back), Lucy peaked over the milkshake again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. Around the pretty blonde mage's neck was a very familiar white scarf made of dragon scales.

"Mira," Lucy asked delicately, "What's that around your neck?"

"Oh! I forgot I had this," Mira laughed innocently. She gently undid the scarf and wrapped it around Lucy. "You were so tired after you came back from Clover Town that you left your scarf here. I knew if I wore it I'd remember to return it."

Lucy was so stunned by the response, that she remained speechless as Mira walked away. Lucy touched the scarf in disbelief. Natsu's scarf. As if to confirm her own sanity she took a hidden sniff, cheeks blushing despite the fact that no one seemed to be noticing her. The scarf smelled just like him, smoke and cinder with maybe some cinnamon. But, Mira had said Lucy had left it here and that it was _her_ scarf. Natsu never parted with this thing, she thought. In fact, to Lucy's memory there was only a handful of times Natsu had taken it off or given it to anyone. _He's given it to you,_ a snide little voice in her head reminded her, making heat run to her face in memory.

_It was suppose to have been a nice beach day after a successful mission, but the weather took a turn for the worse turning the perfect tanning bikini weather into a chilled rain that forced Natsu, Happy, & Lucy to retreat into a cave. Lucy had been determined not to call her spirits (who she'd promised a day off) and so she sat next to the fire Natsu made warming her arms, but still shivering. _

_"It's not so bad," Natsu encouraged her._

_"S-s-says t-t-the wa-walking furn-n-nace," Lucy chattered back._

_"This is why you need to bring a fur coat," Happy teased her, flying just out of reach from Lucy, not that she was grabbing for him. She couldn't move her arms from her chest._

_"I'm sure Virgo won't mind lending you some clothes if you call her," Natsu suggested, surprisingly logical._

_"I-it's h-her day of-f-f-f. S-s-spirits need r-r-r-rest, Na-a-atsu," Lucy had responded stubbornly. Natsu grunted in response, watching Lucy shiver as she scotted closer to the fire._

_"Alright, this is ridiculous, Lucy," Natsu said firmly. He stood and strode quickly to her side, plopping down next to her. In three quick movements, before she could react, he pealed off his shirt and his scarf, wrapped her in both of them, before plopping down next to her and pulling her against his now bare chest. Lucy's head fit perfectly under his chin. She coudl hear a heartbeat beating a million times per second and couldn't tell it it were Natsu's or her own. The smell of smoke, cinder, and cinnamon was all around her._

_"At least if you can blush it means you're not completely frozen," he teased, using his free hand to muss up her hair slightly. She would have swatted him away, but he was as warm as cuddling a fire and so instead she scooted a little closer and nudged her head under his neck. For a half a second he stiffened, but then took his other arm and wrapped it around her other side._

_"They liiiiiiiiiikkkke each other," Happy cooed flying over head. Lucy had been too distracted getting feeling back into her body to say anything, and Natsu had only hummed in response, whatever that was suppose to mean._

Pulling herself out of her memories (and her nose out of the very distracting scarf), Lucy let her eyes wander around the noisy guildhall. There was Elfman yelling about being a man, as Lisanna giggled at the table next to him and Cana opening another barrel as she and Macao teased Romeo about something, and Bisca and Alzack were sitting next to Juvia and Gray (who was fully clothed again... for now). Still, without the flashes of salmon hair and flames almost destroying the peace, it almost didn't seem like Fairy Tail. Maybe she ought to go home and wait for everyone to get tired of this game. Tomorrow she could take a mission and everything would be back to normal. Heck, knowing Natsu he'd probably sneak into her bed tonight to get his scarf and then the prank would have to end!

Lucy nodded to herself satisfied with this plan and turned to head home. However, when she was about half way she saw Wendy waving her over to sit.

"Everything alright, Wendy," Lucy asked cheerfully sitting down next to Carla. Happy was munching on a fish as well, looking between Wendy and Lucy as if he knew something she didn't.

"Everything is fine with me, Lucy," Wendy replied. "Happy was just telling us about the morning you had and this issue with Natsu."

"Finally," Lucy said relieved. She could hug Wendy if they weren't sitting across from one another. "Someone who isn't going to pretend they don't know him!"

Wendy shifted nervously, making Lucy's hope falter. "Lucy, do you remember anything that happened on your mission yesterday?"

"Erm..." Now that Wendy mentioned it, Lucy wasn't exactly sure what their mission had been. She felt sure she had gone on one. Both Mira and Erza had mentioned it as well, but the details were a bit foggy.

"Remember, we went to go break up the thugs who were messing around outside of Clover Town," Happy said, a rare look of concern on his face. "And it turned out they had a poison expert."

"Oh, that sounds familiar," Lucy said nodding. And it did. She could vaguely remember a train ride to Clover Town and calling Loke out and running into a building, and some kind of smoke. "It's a bit hazy though. I guess I'm still tired and didn't realize it."

"Happy says you may have been exposed to some poison," Carla said sternly. "And your memory might not be the only thing effected."

"What do you mean," Lucy asked, touching Natsu's scarf almost as if seeking subconscious comfort.

"Well, Lucy," Wendy said delicately. "Maybe I could just have a look at you and see if anything is wrong?"

"Child, don't be so timid,"Carla scolded. "She ought to know any symptoms she has." She turned to Lucy. "Lucy, there is no Natsu and there has never been a Natsu. He is a made up person in your memory from the poison, the same poison that is making it hard to remember details from your mission."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Natsu woke up the first time it was to a pounding head and a quiet room, neither of which he had an over abundance of experience with. He slammed his eyes closed again to try to listen & sniff passed the pounding. It was too quiet. No Happy snoring or Lucy mumbling in her sleep next to him. In fact, he couldn't smell her vanilla scent anywhere. The room smelled more like a sanitized area- Medical. Like the offices Lucy dragged him to when she insisted on cleaning his wounds after a big fight. Not that he minded his pretty partner fixing him up. She'd gently run her hand across his arms, shoulder, and back and it would take all of his power to keep his pleased blush away, even as she scolded him for being reckless. He smiled, but pulled his face into a pained expression. Who knew smiling could increase a headache?

He gave a little bounce on his creaking bed. This was not Lucy's comfy bed. His mind was trying to work through something, but the pounding was too distracting. Natsu could only make out tidbits of his thoughts and feelings through it. He could tell he was worried and that Lucy wasn't here and he knew something had happened but the pounding! He moved to get up, squinting one eye open, and staggering as his head screamed in protest. Despite this he called, "Lucy?" Ugh, yelling was not helping his head.

"She's not here, so you might as well get back into bed," Gray said from the chair on the other side of the bed. Natsu turned to face him, but staggered at the movement, grabbing the bed for support. He must be really out of it. He hadn't realized Gray was there at all.

"How long have you been here," Natsu managed through grinding teeth.

In the dark (and through his one squinted eye) it looked like Gray shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "About a day, that's how long it took Wendy to get out here to help you out. None of the normal doctors knew what to do."

"Do you have to talk so loud," Natsu snapped, staggering again as the pounding increased. "Where's Lucy & what happened?"

"Get into bed and I'll tell you," Gray replied.

"Oh fuck off." Natsu started to move away from the bed determined to at least leave the room. This ice bastard was wasting his time as usual. That worried nervousness was evident again behind the pounding, and Natsu knew that he should listen to that feeling. He could tell through the pain that something bad had happened. His feelings were rarely wrong. Lucy wasn't here when he woke up, which meant that she was in danger or... He shook his head. He wouldn't think about that yet. A cold feeling creeping up his legs brought he out of this thoughts just as he crashed to the floor, ice cubes covering his legs from the knees down.

"Really, you think that'll stop me," Natsu snapped rolling his eyes. He willed his magic to bubble to the surface, attempting to raise his body temperature to melt the ice on his legs, but nothing happened.

"Look, you're too weak right now to even get out of my ice," Gray snapped. "Get into bed or else! I'm losing patience."

Natsu hopped up again, a growl coming from his throat. "Or what ice princess?"

With a single move, Gray slammed his fist down on top of Natsu's head the way he'd seen Erza cure Natsu of his motion sickness. Without a sound, Natsu crumbled to the floor knocked out.

"Geez, I knew this was going to happen," Gray said to himself, nudging the passed out dragon slayer with his foot. "I told Erza I should stay with Lucy, but nooooooo."

Crumbled on the floor after one hit like this, Natsu looked so pathetic that it was almost unnerving to Gray. Even after all of Wendy's work, the poison was still in Natsu, weakening him from the inside. Wendy had said it would likely be one more day of rest before Natsu was back to his usual self. But Lucy? Gray clenched and unclenched his fist. If she didn't get better, that Poison Weaver would have the whole Fairy Tail guild to fight off with Natsu in the lead. He hoped Natsu didn't wake up again before Erza came to visit, he really didn't want to be the one to explain to Natsu what had happened. Gray dragged his chair to the foot of the bed so he could better see Natsu from his new position on the floor.

Gray fell into the chair for his watch position for the night. _Who knew a mission could go so terribly wrong_, he thought to himself. A hallway away, Erza was thinking the same thing as she watched over their Lucy, blonde hair sprawled out around her as she tossed and turned with shallow breathes.

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4: Blame Game

The second time Natsu woke up he was on the floor without as blanket and his feet were freezing. His eyes flew open at the thought. Scratch that. His feet were frozen. Natsu inhaled and exhaled a flame directly over his legs. The ice melted away rapidly.

He was going to kill that ice bastard.

Standing up he was relieved to feel that his head was back to normal. In fact, he felt pretty good. A bit groggy, maybe, but whatever had happened to him had been fixed. Now to find Lucy. Natsu sniffed the air, sifting through the hospital smells and the lingering traces of Gray in order to find Lucy's familiar vanilla. She wasn't in the room recently, if at all. That was odd. Normally she'd be the first one there, scolding him for being reckless again.

"Good, you're awake."

Natsu turned to see Erza standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"Yeah, Where's Lu-" Natsu began, but he couldn't finish before he staggered back from the force of Erza's punch across his cheek. "What the hell, Erza?! What was that for?"

Erza was looking at him so darkly that Natsu gulped in some extra air. She was radiating anger.

"Come with me," she instructed.

"No way," Natsu began, but another look from Erza silenced him. So he followed her grumbling under his breath until she shot another glare at him over her shoulder, so cold that it silenced him.

"Do you remember anything from before," she asked after a few moments of silence.

Natsu scratched his head thinking back. He vaguely remembered bothering Lucy to go on a mission. She'd been working on her writing for what felt like ages and whenever she got into one of her writing kicks she spent less time with him. A little time away was okay, but recently Natsu had found himself craving to be near his partner more and more. He'd even offered to sit quietly and watch her write, if it meant they could hang out. Well, that had lasted about three seconds before he'd been kicked out via the window for distractedly setting her comforter on fire.

"Natsu, concentrate. Do you remember I told you to wait. That Lucy had a plan," Erza asked. She had stopped in front of a closed door abruptly, almost making Natsu run into her back. He was able to jump to the side out of her way just as she knocked.

"Try to remember, Natsu, it'll be easier if you do," Erza said.

Natsu closed his eyes in thought. Let's see. He'd been kicked out of Lucy's room and gone to the guild sulkily. He'd been so annoyed that Lucy wasn't hanging out with him that he didn't even fight Gray that day, not that he had any more witty comebacks anyway. Didn't matter, if Lucy wasn't there to laugh with him, he might as well pound the idiots face in without comment. Erza had approached him about a mission for Team Natsu. Something about a dark guild- Harry Claw? Happy Feet? Harpy's Hair? That one sounded right. The job specifically needed the guild's most deadly mage caught and turned into the police- a Poison Weaver who was accused of murdering three people.

"Is he ready?"

Natsu was jarred from his thoughts at the sound of Wendy's voice. She was peaking her head from behind the door, dark circles under her eyes. Erza nodded and pushed the door open, allowing Natsu to step inside a hospital room that looked similar to the one he'd left.

The smell hit him first. There was vanilla, sure, but mixed in was a putrid scent, like sulfur. But together they spelled danger to Natsu's nose. Whoever was giving off that scent was not doing their best. He scanned the room. Erza and Wendy were hanging back against the wall, Wendy was pretending to be especially interested in a vase of flowers on the table. Gray was sitting next to a bed, looking much more concerned than he had when he knocked Natsu over the head and left him on the floor. Natsu felt his face go pale. There on the bed, golden hair framing her pale and sweaty face, was Lucy- _his_ Lucy.

Natsu rushed to the bed and dropped gently onto it. His best friend and partner reeked of the sulfur smell.

"Wendy," Natsu began, but Gray cut him off.

"She's been here every day for a week, Natsu. She's doing all she can, but let the kid rest for a bit."

In the ranking of the worst things Natsu had seen this was near the top, maybe just below the deaths of Igneel and future Lucy. Wendy had been working on Lucy for a week and she was still like this? This was bad, real bad.

"I slowed the poison's process," Wendy said eyes tearing up. "But I can't seem to get it completely out of her system. I'm so sorry."

"Is she," Natsu gulped and started again. "Is she going to... be okay?"

Wendy, Gray, and Erza were silent, but Lucy shifted in response, a soft whimper escaping her lips as her eyebrows crunched in concern. Natsu took her hand squeezing it. _I'm here,_ he thought. _Lucy, I'm here with you._

"Is she going to be okay," Natsu repeated. This time his tone came out more firm with only a slight note of desperation.

"It would be easier for Wendy and Porlyusica if we knew what we were working against," Erza said. "Do you remember anything else?"

Natsu wracked his brain, giving Lucy's hand another squeeze. _He remembered the mission. He'd rushed to convince Lucy. She'd agreed having been thoroughly distracted from writing thanks to his comforter incident. They went to meet up at the train station. He remembered there was a train ride that felt like it lasted forever. Then they got off and went to the woods to plan for nightfall._

Natsu let his eyes trace Lucy's facial features as he thought. _She had scolded him half-heartedly when they got off the train. Something about her thinking he had thrown up on Gray's shoe on purpose (well, it hadn't been a complete accident). She had looked extra pretty with the sun setting behind her, orange and pink light covering her like she was a flame of dancing light. He'd let slip that she looked pretty (louder than he'd intended) and she'd spluttered, distracted from her scolding, the pink of the dusk sky powdering her cheeks as well._

"The plan was to stay in the woods and then split up to orchestrate a surprise attack. You and Lucy went one way, Erza and I went another," Gray said coldly. "So what did you do to mess up the plan this badly?"

"You think this is my fault," Natsu demanded jumping up from the bed again. Lucy made a soft sound as he pulled her hand with him and he sat down again, this time in the chair Gray had abandoned. Natsu chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought. He couldn't remember what had happened afterward.

"Natsu, it's okay. She's fine for now," Wendy assured him quietly. "I have to go rest and see if Porlyusica has found any new leads."

"Gray, you also look tired," Erza observed. "I will stand watch tonight and-"

"No," Natsu said firmly. "She's my partner. I'll stay. You all go."

"I hardly think that's-"Erza began, but she was stopped by Wendy touching her arm. Natsu paid no mind to their exchange, nor did he notice as they left and the sun moved across the window from afternoon to night. Using the moist towel next to her bed, Natsu brushed away soem of the sweat from Lucy's forhead. If she were awake she'd be horified by his closeness to her. Leaning over her like this they shared the same breath, though Lucy's were so shallow at the moment, that in a moment of fear Natsu was convinced she'd stopped entirely. He had been on the verge of giving her CPR when he caught the rise & fall of her chest. He sighed relived. That was not how he wanted their first kiss to be.

He closed his eyes, thumb absentmindedly drawing circles on Lucy's hand as he thought. He was trying to remember what happened after they split up, but it evaded him. He pictured himself in the woods with Lucy and Happy.

_The moon was full, but the trees blocked out almost all light as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy huddled together. They could see a large manor, made into a secret guildhall for Harpy's Hair. The lights were out. Natsu was antsy, holding his hand up to give Lucy light, but also moving back and forth in anticipation._

_"Natsu," she hissed, looking up from her dirt drawing. "are you listening? This Poison Weaver has killed three people, maybe more. We need a plan. We know almost nothing about him or this guild and- NATSU!"_

_Natsu turned then, seeing her glaring at him with brown eyes and a slight pout that drew his eyes to her lips. They looked very kissable, though he kept this to himself. He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks giving a huff of impatience at his partners preference to making plans (and perhaps also to her consistent inability to see how he felt about her). The guild might give him a tough time about being dense, but Natsu had known his feelings for his friend since the Magic Games with Future Rogue. He had waited patiently for her to become more comfortable with the idea of their friendship perhaps being more, but if her squeals and blushes were any indication, his patience was not paying off. _

_"Being patient is hard, Lucy," Natsu whined._

_"Patient," Lucy repeated confused. "Natsu, you don't need to be patient."_

_"I don't?" His face broke into a grin. What was she saying? Did she know his thoughts? Had he said them out-loud? Was she saying she was FINALLY ready to-_

_"No," Lucy said as if explaining the ABCs to a toddler, "If you'll just listen to the plan we can go beat up the bad guys already."_

_Natsu felt himself deflate. Right. The bad guys on their mission. That's what she was talking about, not about...anything else. _

_Just then there were shouts and the manor lit up with lights. Obviously Erza and Gray had made their move._

_"I'm fired up," Natsu had exclaimed."Let's go!" Without hesitation he raced toward the manor and the mages that had begun to leave. He could do with some fighting to work off his nerves from that last miscommunication. Fighting was always and would always be easier than Lucy. So easy, that he in a matter of minutes he beat his way through the crowd and into the mansion. There was a weird smell. He lit both of his fist and then, BOOM!_

Natsu's eyes flew open. After that he'd woken up in the hospital with his head pounding and Gray had frozen his feet. What had the _boom_ been?

"Lucy,you have got to wake up," Natsu said firmly. "You have got to get better. If you don't- if this is all because of me..."

"I doubt playing the blame game will do us much good. Not when we could find the bastard who did this instead."

Natsu turned to the door to find Loke, or rather Leo, standing there a bouquet of fresh red roses in his hand. Seeing Natsu's confused face, Loke grinned, pushing up his glasses. "Don't look so confused. It's proper to bring a beautiful patient get well flowers, Natsu."

_**Yeah! A surprise double chapter day! Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I still own nothing._**

chapter 5: The Decline

Lucy let out a frustrated sound into her pillow replaying the events of the day in her mind.

First Happy, then the guild, and finally Wendy were convinced that she was crazy and had made up a whole fire dragon slayer in her mind. _Because of poison_, she reminded herself. That's how Wendy had framed it. The same poison that fogged her memory of their most recent mission, had allowed her to create fake memories of Natsu Dragneel.

"No way," Lucy said aloud, turning herself over on the bed & touching his scarf around her neck. She was creative, but even her writers imagination couldn't come up with the stories of Natsu Dragneel. The moment they met when he saved her from that lousy fake (blowing up half the town), the time they'd gone to Mt. Hakobe to rescue Macao, or the time they defeated Lullaby (blowing up half the forest & village), and that was only in the first year of knowing Natsu!

Then again, if the poison was suppose to infect her and her memory, could she have invented all of those events? She closed her eyes again. Behind her lids she could see Natsu smiling at her, his toothy grin creating dimpled cheeks as he laughed and called her a wierdo. She could see his form stretched out to catch her, focused eyes following her decent. She could see the piercing concern in his onyx eyes when he grabbed her hand to comfort her. Could all of that be made up?

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts and she sat up. Her heart was pounding in her chest desperately and the room seemed hotter than before, as it had this morning. Her head had an ache it in and her cheeks were wet.

The knock came again. She quickly rubbed away the last of her tears. _Maybe it is Natsu?_ He didn't usually use the door, but her day had been weird enough. Lucy jumped up from the bed while calling, "Coming!"

She opened the door prepared to greet whoever it might be, but found herself speechless. Before her stood two figures: the first was beautiful young woman with soft brown eyes and long blonde hair in a bun, flicks and strands of hair framing her face. The other was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw.

Lucy blinked once- twice- three times.

"Care for a picnic," the man asked holding up a picnic basket Lucy hadn't noticed.

Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Mama? Papa?"

In the hospital, Natsu felt Lucy's finger twitch slightly in his hand, but she remained unchanged otherwise. Assured by this, Natsu turned back to Loke.

"I guess I haven't had much time go out and get flowers," Natsu said rolling his eyes. Loke shrugged and replaced the flowers in the vase with his new bouquet. "those are yours as well?"

"Sure," Loke said with a wink. "After all, someone had to be here while you were knocked out from the poison. But don't worry, Lucy wouldn't have even noticed if she'd woken up with me here. Not when she realized she didn't know where you were." Loke wiggled his eyebrows in a knowing way that Natsu did not appreciate. Still, he knew that if roles were reversed, Lucy would be holding his hand and wiping his brow. He gave her hand a squeeze thinking of this.

"Please don't get all love struck around me," Loke snickered, making Natsu narrow his eyes.

"Did you stop by to see how Lucy was or to annoy me?"

"Well I stopped by Porlyusica first to give her some information I managed to get from Crux."

"Like what," Natsu asked eagerly.

"Lucy asked him to look into this Poison Weaver before you all left for the mission, but he only got back to me recently. I relayed all the information to Porlyusica and she's attempting to make an antidote."

"That's a relief," Natsu mumbled. He let his eyes fall back to his partner, her brows pulled together in a confused look before it passed and she fell back into a restless expression.

"Boy, you sure got it bad," Loke said.

"You're still here," snapped Natsu. He didn't move his eyes from Lucy, knowing the Lion spirit was wearing a familiar knowing smirk. It was the same knowing smirk the whole guild wore anytime he or Lucy interacted. Anytime he did anything they deemed as unreasonably sweet or caring. He played dumb a lot of the time, allowing Lucy the space to explain their interaction away. He knew she was more private, more concerned about gossiping in the guild. So Natsu let her create the space in public, but he always made sure to break in for cuddles later that night, just to reassure himself that perhaps, just perhaps, she was only putting on a show for the guild.

"I don't think it will help, but I have to tell you that she managed to find you."

Natsu turned to Loke now, waiting for him to explain further.

"After the explosion, she called me out and managed to get through a line of mages into the building. I tried to follow, but ran into some extra trouble. By the time I got there, you were both unconscious right by the door. She must have found you and dragged you with her before passing out. She was so close. She never ceases to amaze me with her strength."

"That's Lucy for you," Natsu said. He had almost added in _my Lucy_, but managed to stop himself in time. No need to add fuel to the fire when Lucy wouldn't be there to be flustered by it.

"That's why I'm sure she'll get passed this, Natsu. She has to."

"She has to," Natsu agreed. _Or who knows what I'll do._ He watched her eyes moving rapidly behind her lids. What was she doing in her minds eye? Was she in pain? He hoped she knew that he was there for her, waiting and helplessly unable to do anything. He ran his hand across her forehead to assure her he was there. It was sopping wet and hot even for Natsu's overheated touch. He could hear Lucy's heart beat pounding away so fast it were as if she were in trouble. Worse still, Lucy's usual vanilla scent was almost undetectable. In its place was a sour sulfuric scent that hung heavy in the air, stinging Natsu's nostrils with panic.

Natsu leaped up. "Loke, something's wrong. Go get someone to help!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6: The Place in Between

"Mama? Papa?" Lucy embraced them both, tears springing to her eyes.

"Did you forget about sunset our picnic," Jude asked holding up a basket in his hand.

"Is something wrong, dear," Layla asked, wiping a tear from Lucy's cheek.

_It's just you're both dead and I haven't seen you in so long,_ Lucy thought, but instead of questions the situation she instead replied, "No, no, I just- it's nothing. I'll get ready for our picnic."

Lucy motioned for her parents to come inside as she rushed around as quickly as possible to collect her things. In the bathroom she fixed her hair and reapplied some makeup. Giving herself a once over, her eyes rested again on Natsu's scarf. _Or my scarf,_ she considered. What if Wendy was correct? What if she had made up not just the dragonslayer, but all the adventures they'd been on? Would that also explain how her parents were still here when she had been sure, so sure, that they weren't? Lucy shook her head.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now might be my only chance for a picnic with my parents and I'm not going to get distracted," She told her reflection firmly.

There was a knock on the door. "Lucy," her mother asked. "Almost ready?"

"Coming!"

They chatted lightheartedly the whole walk to the park, laughing at jokes and exchanging memories and stories. Lucy, for her part, did most of the listening, basking in the smiles exchanged by Layla and Jude. Jude laid out a blanket on the top of a small hill, under one of many cherry blossom trees, and began unpacking the basket. All of Lucy's favorite foods were there, including some specialties from the chefs back at Heartfilia Mansion. They fell into a comfortable silence as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon, painting the sky in pinks, oranges, and reds until fading into black. Stars began to appear.

"Do you remember all your constellations, Lucy," Layla asked, drawing a scarf around Lucy's bare shoulders.

Lucy looked up at the sky, where the stars twinkled especially bright.

" There's Aldebaran, which means Taurus is out already, and I can start to see Orion. That must mean Canis Minor is there and soon we'll see Gemini appearing once it's a little later."

"You can already see Pollux and Castro there," Layla agreed. "I'm impressed."

"I quiz myself every night," Lucy said with a smile. "Especially when I'm on missions and we sleep outside. The stars can be so bright there."

Lucy leaned her back against the tree in thought, "Of course, if we stay in a forest then it's not as easy. I can't really see the stars too well throught this tree-" Lucy stopped, eyes wide in realization. They were sitting under the mayors prized Cherry blossom tree. The same tree that had been sent down the river past her window when she was too sick to go to the same tree Natsu had sent to her. Lucy felt a strange twinge in her chest, almost like an ache. It reminded her of the feeling she had when she found out Jude had passed away. Natsu had been there for her then as well. He'd come with her to Love & Lucky, even though he had to go on a carriage and even though he wasn't invited. He had been standing right there behind her when the receptionist had told her, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Jude passed away just about a month ago. It was a shock to all of us." He'd been there at her parents graves, and on the silent walk home, and even when she had confessed that she couldn't cry and her fears that it meant she never really loved him at all. Natsu had reassured her that crying wasn't the same as caring. She had felt this same ache then, like something poking at her heart and soul. She went to rub her chest to relieve the pain but found instead the scarf. _Natsu, where are you,_ she thought, feeling the pain in her chest increase. _Was it all made up in my head? Were you never here at all? What am I suppose to do without you here?_

"You seem troubled," Jude observed, snapping Lucy from her reverie.

"It's nothing," Lucy said. "Just a little pain."

"Is it love," asked Layla. "I remember when Jude and I were dating and we had our first huge fight. I can't even remember what it was about, but I remember we both left so angry and that night, my heart ached. That's when I knew it was more than just a passing phase."

"Oh," was all Lucy could manage to say. _Was it love? _Lucy knew she had feeling for her best friend even before Tenrou Island, but she had always pushed it away, especially when her guildmates teased her. Natsu had never really shown her more than friendship and even on the rare occasions that he did do something that could be seen as romantic, he ruined the moment just seconds later, convincing Lucy that it had all been a fluke to begin with. _Then again,_ Lucy considered, _if Natsu was all in her mind perhaps her feelings had been as well. _The ache seemed to grow.

"Is it Natsu," Layla asked kindly.

"What," Lucy & Jude said in unison.

"Natsu? Is this a boyfriend," Jude demanded sternly.

"He's the boy Lucy is always writing about, dear," Layla reminded her husband gently.

"I do not always write about Natsu," Lucy denied & flushed "wait... you've seen my letters? But, I write those because..."

"Of course we read your letters, dear," Layla said comfortingly, patting Lucy's shoulder as if she could hear the unspoken word from Lucy's sentence left hanging in the air. The park seemed suddenly unnaturally quiet, except for a faint buzzing. Her chest ache was continuing to grow.

"Wendy said Natsu was a result of the poison," Lucy said. "She said I made him up."

"No, no," Jude assured her. "Natsu is real. He's simply not here with us."

"What do you mean," Lucy asked. There was a pain in her right shoulder as if someone were poking her hard with a knife. Instinctively, she reached for her keys for comfort, but they weren't there. She looked up to see the stars, but they had faded to black. Lucy tried to gasp, but found it difficult to inhale any air.

"Lucy," Layla said gently, "This is the place between worlds. The time has come for you to decide on which side you'll stay."

"The place between worlds," Lucy repeated. Her vision was starting to get blurry and a dark ring was beginning to close around her. Her heart was racing.

"We know you can win this battle and continue to live life to its fullest," Jude said. "But now it is up to you to return to the world of the living, or join us in the other side."

She couldn't get enough air to speak, but she felt the scarf around her neck. She was falling completely into darkness and before she completely lost control her mind cried out with all of its might for help. _Natsu!_

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We'll always be together, won't we?

"Natsu, you're melting the floor," Erza observed.

Natsu paused in his pacing to look at his friends. Erza's face was somber as she sat next to Gray, who was leaning back on his chair, a frown tugging his face and eyes clouded in thought. Natsu looked down at the floor. Sure enough there was a circle of melting tile and scorch marks where he had been pacing for hours, ever since Loke had rushed off to return with Wendy & Porlyusica. Then in a blur of action, he and Loke had been kicked from the room unceremoniously and no amount of banging or pushing would open it.

"Sit, Natsu," Erza commanded, but her tone held more softness than usual. Natsu obliged, sitting on her other side. He laced his fingers together, wiggling them slightly back and forth to try and release his nerves.

_She had been hot and sweaty,_Natsu recalled. He'd sent Loke to go get help and as he was gone, he'd tried to talk to her, to remind her that he was there and that he wouldn't leave her behind. He'd stay just were he was just as she had on Tenrou island with Kain. He'd told her "Lucy, you can't leave. It's always more fun when we're together. You have to fight, you have to come back." He had told her as he pushed her sweaty golden hair from her face and she had moved her head slightly and opened her mouth, almost as if to respond. His heart had leaped up into his throat and she in response had muttered softly, so softly that it were as if her throat had never spoken before.

"Natsu."

Then her head fell slightly and she coughed once. Then, Loke had returned with help.

Natsu stared at his wrist, where Lucy had slumped and coughed and notices, with a returned panic, that there were a few small spots of blood on his wrist. He jumped up again, returning to his pacing, trying to distract himself with movement. It didn't work so he punched the wall next to him. It left a small crater and a slight pain to his knuckles, but no further distraction or satisfaction. Erza and Gray said nothing.

_This can't be it,_ he thought desperately, staring at the crater. _We're suppose to always be together. We said we'd always be together. _He felt tears stinging his eyes from staring at the crater without blinking. He brought his hands to his eyes, pressing the palms to his lids making colors spring forth in the darkness. He could see Lucy there behind his lids:

Lucy kicking him out of her window with a Lucy kick.

Lucy complaining about the cold or mud or humidity from inside Horologium.

Lucy's eye glinting with determination when she faced any opponent, even if they potentially outmatched her in experience and magical stamina.

Lucy pulling his ear for teasing her about her failed attempt to get a discount.

Lucy stroking his hair on the the train to help his motion sickness.

Lucy hugging him shyly from behind, wrapping her arms nervously and delicately around his waist.

Lucy laughing loudly until tears sprung to her eyes as she lost in a tickle fight.

Lucy bandaging his wounds lightly, changing old bandages, even though he kept telling her he was going to heal by tomorrow anyway, so what's the point?

Lucy at the guild, leaning against him with her back on his shoulder which he tries to keep as still and firm as possible despite his eating with the other arm. She's reading and so engrossed in her book that she doesn't even notice the knowing looks filling the guild until Cana makes a comment that jars her from her story and from her comfortable spot (much to Natsu's annoyance).

Lucy blushing from toes to tip of her head when Levy or Mira tease her.

He can see Lucy embracing him and thanking him and Happy for their adventures together and how she didn't know who she would be without them. The sun was hitting her face and it made an angelic aura around her and he had been about to tell her everything he'd thought of and considered about them, but then her eyes had darted nervously around and she'd closed her eyes as if too unsure of what was next and he'd chickened out. Happy hadn't stop teasing him for a week. Now, he might never get to tell her at all. He rested his head against the crater in the wall in thought.

A small voice broke through his musing. "Natsu? Erza? Gray?"

Wendy was sticking her tired head out the door. Seeing that they were there and watching her with full attention, she allowed a small smile to break across her face. "She's awake."

They rushed into the room, practically getting stuck in the door from attempting to all enter at once. Natsu managed to use Gray's face and Erza's shoulder to push himself through first. He barely even registered Gray's swearing at him as he made it to the bed where Lucy was laying, looking just as tired as Wendy, but her cheeks were rosy again and she was awake. The room smelled like vanilla and sweat. Natsu practically launched himself at the bed, landing next to Lucy and inhaling. Not a whiff of sulfur remained.

"Don't sniff me," Lucy managed to snap, a blush instantaneously creeping across her cheeks.

"Just making sure you're better," Natsu replied grinning, still he moved from the bed to stand next to it as Gray and Erza appeared.

"Lucy, how are you feeling," Erza asked.

"Better thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica. Still tired though."

"Makes sense, you were busy trying to get rid of that poison," Gray said. "I'm sure you'll still need a day or two of rest before you're back to normal."

"Then we can make sure justice is truly done," Erza said so ominously that Natsu almost felt bad for the dark mages who would run into Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

"Sounds good," Lucy smiled and her eyes shown with joy so contagious that Natsu saw smiles pulling across his friends faces in response.

"I'll begin planning with the Master," Erza said triumphantly. "Wendy, you should rest up."

"I'll come with you to plan," Gray agreed.

"We'll need to make sure to wait until Lucy is one hundred percent better," Wendy reminded them as the three exited the room leaving Lucy & Natsu alone.

"Who are the flowers from," she asked, though a slight smirk and blush remained.

"Loke."

She giggled. "You didn't set them on fire this time?"

"I've never done that," Natsu replied stubbornly. Alone now a mischievous grin pulled across his face. "Move over, I don't wanna fall off the bed."

"Hey! It's my bed," she grumbled, but moved over slightly so he could lay next to her on top of the sheets. "And you have. Remember valentines day?"

"No, what happened?"

"Loke brought me flowers and you set them on fire."

"Those were from Loke? I told you I had to sneeze."

Lucy rolled her eyes, then a yawn escaped her. Natsu wrapped his arm around her quickly, pulling her to his chest so they both sank deeper into the bed. For half a heartbeat Lucy was stiff and Natsu held his breath, waiting for her next move. He might have been too rash and gone too fast. He wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up on the floor. Instead, he felt Lucy put her hand on his chest, using the position to adjust her other arm and shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry about that," Natsu said softly, not really sure what he was apologizing for in the moment, but feeling that ought to be the response.

"The roses? It's fine. I'm just teasing," Lucy said glancing up at him from her spot. Her lids were getting heavy and her personal heater was very cozy.

"Not just that," Natsu said. "For everything. For the roses and sniffing you just now, and rushing in even though we had a plan and not listening to you-"

"Hmmm," Lucy agreed sleepily, eyes completely closing from their weight.

"Hey," Natsu said loudly. "Don't sleep!"

"Natsu, I'm tired. Wendy says I need to sleep to get better. How am I going to get better if you keep me up with your endless apologies?"

"Fine," Natsu conceded, "but I'm staying right here to make sure you don't do anything weird."

"Okay," she mumbled only half awake as she snuggled into his chest, not noticing the grin that pulled Natsu's face so far across that it looked like his face would split in two. He, for his part, was unaware that the girl in his arms- his partner, his best friend, his Lucy- was simply happy to see that she had woken to a world that was righted. A world with a Natsu Dragneel.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone understand the plan," Lucy asked for the third time.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu and Gray said grudgingly.

"It is an excellent plan," Erza said slapping Lucy's back a bit harder than Lucy would have liked. Natsu snickered behind his hand, hiding his beaming smile at her pained expression. She glared at him.

"Then let's do it," Lucy said as everyone else agreed with a resounding "AYE!"

...

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy took the eastside of the mansion, entering through the basement, as Erza and Gray went through the westside through a second story window. Carla flew Wendy to the roof.

"I'm not sure I like these masks," Natsu said holding up the face cover as Lucy stepped out of the way to allow Natsu to approach the basement door.

"Levy worked really hard to make sure they repel all poisons," Lucy reminded him.

"It just really stifles my smell," Natsu complained, grabbing the lock and lighting his hands. He narrowed his eyes to melt the lock.

"That's the point," Lucy reminded Natsu, "Poison can't get you if you can't inhale it."

"They do look a little silly," Happy agreed flying above Lucy with his own mask on top of his head like a headband.

In a quick movement, Natsu grabbed Happy from the air and pulled the mask across his eyes.

"Natsu, I'm blind," Happy wailed. "You're a meany!"

Before Lucy could respond that it's what Happy deserved, she felt a tug on her own wrist, pulling her down to where Natsu was kneeling, his lips pressing against hers as Lucy felt heat rushing to her face from the surprise attack. He let go of her wrist and pulled away almost as quickly, just as Happy managed to pull the mask from his eyes to cover his nose & mouth.

"Wha-" Lucy began to stutter, but Natsu held up the broken lock in his hand as a response.

"Ready to go, Weirdo," he asked quickly pulling on his own mask.

"Lushee is a weirdo," Happy giggled behind his paws. "She hasn't even put on her mask yet!"

"You're right, Happy," Natsu observed with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Lucy, Levy worked really hard to make sure these masks would repel all poisons, you should put it on."

...

Inside the mansion currently being infiltrated, Dr. Hemlock was having a pleasant night to end a pleasant month. Just a little over a month ago he'd tried some new poison on those idiots from Fairy Tail and since then, business had been booming. Dark guilds and mages from all around were research out for his services and they were willing to pay any price he set. Equally delightful was the fact that he'd managed to avoid detection by any of the legitimate guilds, including Fairy Tail, who might want revenge for their friends untimely deaths.

Yes, he deserved this nice night in as congratulations. A glass of wine, a warm fire, and Belladonna Mandrake's famous (and forbidden) _Book of Poison Weaving_ which he'd liberated from a clients collection. Everything seemed right until he was about half way through his peaceful night. A loud crash pulled him from his study. He listened intently for any additional sounds.

Though he heard nothing, he couldn't be set to ease. So he stood and grabbed a few jars from his book shelf and walked cautiously towards the entry way were the noise had come. He found his chandelier had fallen to the ground, shattering into pieces and sprawling across the floor. He looked around the room. It seemed empty. Perhaps a faulty screw had caused the accident?

"GOTCHA!"

With a crack, Lucy's whip wrapped around his ankle and when she gave a tug, Dr. Hemlock went flying, nearly dropping his bottles. He recovered quickly, releasing himself from the whip with a tug she hadn't expected so soon.

"You," he snapped pointing to the same blond who had tried to capture him before. "You should be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," she called, snapping her whip his way again. This time he managed to jump out of the way of the whip, but not the fiery fist that made contact with his jaw, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Dr. Hemlock sat up, pulling a foggy jar from his bottles.

"It was a close one," the fire mage said looking darkly at Dr. Hemlock. With his hand a blaze and his nose and mouth covered in a mask he looked almost ethereal and demonic. Still, Dr. Hemlock wouldn't be taken so easily.

"So you came back so I could finish the job," Dr. Hemlock observed. "I should thank you. I can't stand unfinished business."

He threw the foggy bottle to the ground a few feet from the monster who had punched him, then with a quick move of his hands he called "Poison Cloud!" The room was suddenly engulfed in the smoke like poison. It was a bit more potent than he intended, but no matter, it'd do the job.

He didn't have time to congratulate himself though because from the thick poison air he could hear voices calling.

"Sky dragon roar!"

"Ice-make globe!"

A wall of ice hit Dr. Hemlock. Meddlesome, but he still had some poisons to use. He turned to walk to a better position for his spell, but ran into another wall of ice. Then another wall and another.

"That should hold him," Erza said observing the giant ball of ice Gray had created before them. Lucy and Natsu pulled off their masks.

"You managed to put all the poison in there," Natsu observed approaching the ice globe to peer in. The air was so thick he could barely make out Dr. Hemlock at all.

"Yes," Wendy said cheerfully. "And since it's his magic, it won't hurt him."

"Which means we still get the reward," Lucy added on excitedly.

"Perhaps," Erza said. "It may be a bit complicated."

Lucy shot Natsu and Gray an accusing look and both held up their hands defensively.

"I didn't break anything, I swear," Gray said.

"Me neither! Just the lock, the chandelier, and the two walls," Natsu said. Gray shot him a harsh look.

"That's way better than usual," Happy reminded Lucy.

"No, that's not the issue this time," Erza clarified. "It seems our friend has been very busy since our last encounter. His reward has risen quite substantially as there are at least three jobs related to him. We'll need to answer to all three clients."

Natsu threw his arm nonchalantly over Lucy's shoulder, waving to his exceed. "See, Lucy! I told you I didn't break anything! More food money, right Happy?"

"Aye," agreed the exceed happily looping in the air.

Lucy's heartbeat was beating faster than usual as Natsu kept his arm balanced on her shoulder. She thought quickly about the surprise kiss from before, but pushed it from her mind to try and lessen the blush that already flushed her face. "Oh wow, That must mean it's a lot!"

"You look like you already have a plan to spend it," Gray observed. Lucy didn't like that knowing smirk that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well first there is rent, but then I've also had my eye on a new book covering the history and techniques of Celestial Magic and there is a gorgeous dress I've been passing all week."

"Is it fancy," Natsu asked. He was so close that when he turned to speak Lucy could feel his breath on her ear.

"Y-yeah a little," she stuttered despite her best attempts at a nonchalant tone. "Are you planning to spend it on anything other than food?"

"With the way Flame-brain eats, he'll be out of money by the second course," Gray snickered.

"Gray," Erza said dangerously. Gray paled.

"Only joking. Friends joke around," Gray reminded her.

"Come help Wendy and I decide the best way to move our captive," Erza instructed, waving for him to follow her to inspect the ice globe and Dr. Hemlock inside.

"I was talking to Loke and he said I should use the reward for something real special," Natsu continued as if nothing had interrupted their conversation. "Like go to a fancy restaurant to get some really delicious fancy food that normally I can't afford."

She turned her head slightly to look at Natsu. Though his arm was still around her shoulder he seemed to be looking up at the chandelier hole in the ceiling with more interest than he usually gave the structural damage he caused. He was so intent on inspecting it that when he spoke again, it almost seemed as if he were talking to the hole in the ceiling rather than her. "Would you like that, Lucy?"

"Would I like that?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd come, you know. Since we're partners and you're my best friend and... I dunno... we could make it a- you know."

"A what?" A light blush was coloring Natsu's cheeks as he continued to refuse to look at her. Lucy could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"He looooooooooooves you," Happy teased, hovering just out of their reach.

Natsu scratched his head with his free hand sheepishly. "You know- a date."

"A date?" Lucy repeated. She scolded herself inwardly, what was she? An echo?

"A date," Natsu said firmly, though his face was about as red as Lucy imagined her own was.

"That sounds like fun," Lucy said beaming.

"Really?" Natsu looked relieved as he finally turned his head to look at her again. His own signature grin broke across his face, dimples appearing on his cheek. "I'm all fired up now!"

**THE END.**

**It's over! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
